User blog:ArgentoConiglio90/Argento-My Profile!:)
Hai all!^·^ I'm Argento and this is my blog on my Valkyrie Crusade profile!:) My account on Valkyrie Crusade is Argento and my User ID is 8rgd7, I'm on level 102 and I have lots of space for more comrades!:D My Alliance is Fantasma and I am the leader, of whitch I'm proud of.:) My goal in my lil alliance is to help new players get all cozy! :) I help my comrades when I have the BP (Battle Points) and I try to kill the FAW/AW for them. I can't kill LAWs (Legendary Archwitch) yet, but I hope I can soon!(Even though they're a pain in the butt!):) I joined Valkyrie Crusade on December 26 of 2014, and a while after I joined, I quit for a while but still had my SNS link attached!:) I hope I do well in the future and get some of you guys as friends! - AG Rewards on Celestial Jubilee 3 Pageant Alchemist - 0 Balor - 8 Oracle Chair - 0 Drum Major - 1 Jubilee Hostess - 0 Mia - 1 Houri - 1 Riley - 0 Celestial Laurels - 0 Celestial Oracle - 0 Celestial Alchemist - 0 Phanuel - 0 Rewards on Princess In Peril! Mildred - 2 Wicca Mildred - 0 Ursula - 2 Nadia - 2 Whitecloth - 0 Praying Princess - 0 Redeye - 1 Tomato Juice - 1 Cerberus - 1 Beer Babe - 2 Rewards on Academy Battle Leader Zero - 2 Diabolical Six - 0 Subleader One - 1 Lucky Ten - 2 Boss Mantel - 0 Last Boss Zero - 0 Super Iroha - 0 Iroha - 2 Champion - 0 Rewards on Valkyrie Wars Rouge - 2 Schwartz - 0 Ghostly Schwartz - 0 Layla - 1 Space's Abyss - 0 Galaxy's Glory - 0 Moira - 2 Cora - 4 Black Magic Woman - 3 Vaan - 0 Rewards on War Goddess Comeback Valiant Bellona - 1 Cowardly Bellona - 2 Bellona - 2 Golden Armour - 0 Silver Armour - 0 Bronze Armour - 0 Holy Sword of Courage - 1 Sword of Courage - 2 Schwartz - 0 Ghostly Schwartz - 0 Asphodelus - 0 Rewards on The Stolas Sisters Herb Stolas - 2 Astral Stolas - 1 Herb Wing - 1 Astral Wing - 0 Space Time Feather - 1 Arpa - 0 Gem Stolas - 2 Jack O' Lantern - 0 Bobbin' Apple - 1 Nightmare - 0 Rewards on Rhapsody of the Dark Princess Dark Cinderella - 1 Radiant Cinderella - 0 Glass Slipper - 1 Slipper Spirit - 1 Lagrasse - 1 Arpa - 0 Ballroom Hades - 0 Tetea - 0 Gamigin - 1 Goetia - 1 Rewards on Follow Your Dreams : Idols Live! Superstar Mika - 3 Diva Mika - 0 Mika Live - 3 Idol's Heart - 0 Mika in Training - 5 Diva Aki - 0 Oracle Ascendant - 0 Teiaiel - 1 Mammon - 0 Rewards on A Celestial Vacation Did Not Participate In Event. Category:Blog posts